Harry Potter and Camp Half-Blood
by 1ogical
Summary: Harry Potter's Great great great great great great great great great great- Well, you get the point, Grandmother Hecates, the Greek goddess, has visited Harry, Hermione, and Ron. She teleports them to camp half blood, saying there is a "Greater force" That they both must fight. There, they meet Percy and his friends. Will they defeat the "force?" (based off of a headcanon I saw)
Harry's P.O.V.

"Ron, you're essay's got a bunch of incorrect information," Hermione said, peering down at Ron's essay. "Your's is fine, Harry," Hermione said again without looking up.

"mhmm," I said, not looking up from the book I was reading, "Quidditch through the Ages." I kept rereading it, it was so interesting!

That's when it happened. I was reading about the first quidditch team ever and the founder of it, when a bright light flashed in my eyes, "Augh!" I yelled, covering my eyes with one hand, and shoving the other into my pocket, where my wand was. I stood up, the book I had now cluttered on the floor.

The light stopped,and spots danced in my eyelids. I removed my hand and whipped out my wand. Before me was a goddesslike woman, holding two torches, and a knee-length skirt.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered, holding out a shaky wand.

"Calm down, child," The woman said. "I'm not here to hurt you."

I didn't move.

The woman laughed. "Oh, dear, you are a brave one, aren't you?" She chuckled. "Ah, you remind me so much of Godric."

Godric? As in, Godric Gryffindor?

"Child, you can put the wand away, trust me," She said. "You two too." She said, turing to Hermione and Ron.

"Now, you might not know who I am," The woman started after we slowly put our wands down. "Though I expected you to know," She mentioned, turning to Hermione.

"Well, I am the Greek Goddess Hecate." She paused, and looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione's face was deep i thought. "Oh, well then. I am the mother of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

We all gasped.

"No, you can't be." Hermione gasped. "Now way are they siblings-"

"They are," Hecate sighed. "They're mine. a product of a potion. You don't know this, but this school was actually built for me. I visited often, the school was doing well. The students never questioned me. Oh, dear. Of course, my children lived happy lives. Though I'm not sure why nobody knows why I'm their mother."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Hecate.

"Rowena, the smarty of all of them. Always proving them wrong. She started asking questions at an early age, then soon I started asking questions to her. She was always presenting these impossible riddles, and the answers were so obvious. Stumped all of her siblings." Hecate laughed. "Godric. He was the brave, daring one. The difficult one. Always doing these dangerous, stupid feats that almost killed him. He had good intentions though,, but still the troublemaker out of all of them."

"Salazar, he was the evil one too. Godric and Salazar only got along when they were talking dangerous. Other than that, they despised each other. Salazar was always concocting these evil plans, to get Godric in trouble, which almost always worked, except for the times where I caught him red handed. There were more times Godric caught him, though, and Rowena. Though Salazar despised his brother, he still loved him, and it breaks my heart today to see Their house fighting."

"And Helga. Dear me, she was kind and loyal. And patient, oh so patient. Comforted me when I was stressed, and she gladly took all of the hand me downs. Patient with Godric and Salazar's bickering, patient with Rowena's spouts of information. She was so very understanding."

Hecate sighed and shook her head.

"Alas, past is past. Now, I must get to the point of why I am here." She said firmly.

"Now, I'm here because there is something even greater than Voldemort that we must fight, or else Greeks, Romans, witches, and wizards will all perish." Hecate said seriously. "It is so great that it could defeat voldemort with a flich of a wrist."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said. "If this force is great, why didn't you consult Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic?"

Hecate laughed. "Because of this," She said, pressing her finger to Harry's scar. "This," She said, pressing her finger to Hermione's forehead, "And this," She said, pressing her finger to Ron's chest, where his heart was.

"Harry, my child," Hecate said. "That scar contains greater power than you could ever imagine. Greater than Voldemort and Dumbledore, if you only knew how to harness it."

"Hermione, my darling, that big brain of yours could go up against Athena or Rowena, and all you require is more knowledge." Hecate looked at Hermione.

"And Ron, my dear, you're heart is bigger than anyone's. You will know what is right and what is wrong, and what choice is right to make." Hecate said.

"Now, I'm sending you somewhere where you can learn more. learn how to harness your power, learn more information, and be guided by the right people." Hecate said.

"Oh, I do hoope this is the right decision," Hecate muttered to herself. "The Oracle did mention something about the 3, one bearing a mark of Zeus,"

"Alright then, brace yourselves," Hecate said.

"Wait, are you about to apparate us?" Hermione said, alarmed.

"Something like that, but it's a different sensation. " Hecate said. "Ok, ready? 1.. 2.. Go!"

Harry felt the breath getting sucked out of him, and the scene before him drained away to darkness.


End file.
